


The Dare

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Off A Cliff And Into The Sea But Still), Almost Drowning, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bullying, Coaxing Someone To Jump, Deceit is Dante in this, Deceit isn't too bad, Hospitals, Injury, M/M, Mention of An IV, Remus Is A Jerk, Sort of Bad Guy Deceit, Transphobia, Unsympathetic Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: Roman does something stupid for the sake of his pride





	The Dare

“He won’t do it. He’s a wimp; you know he won’t,” Remus taunted, eyes glinting with cruelty. “He isn’t even really a man, you know.” Roman glared, hands balling into fists at those words. Why was he even here? It was nearly three in the morning and there were far better uses of his time than hanging out with people who didn’t even respect him.

Yet here he was, all because of his stupid pride. He’d allowed himself to be goaded into meeting them here. He just had to show them he was a real man, that he was more of a man than they were or could ever hope to be. He stood straight, shoulders back, giving Remus and Dante a determined stare. “I’ll do it. I’ll jump.”

Dante looked surprised for a moment before something like concern crossed his features. Remus, on the other hand, looked positively delighted. “Well, well, look who’s actually going to go through with it! Didn’t think you had it in you, Anderson.” The older boy rubbed his hands together, as gleeful as a kid in a candy store.

Roman ignored all this as he stepped closer to the edge of the cliff. The sea churned below, dark and unforgiving. He shook his head. Now was not the time to let his imagination run wild. He’d be fine, he was a strong swimmer. He'd been swimming since he was two; he could do this.

“This is going too far, Remus. I don’t think we should be encouraging this. What if he gets hurt? Pick a different dare,” Dante implored, reaching over to grab his friend’s shoulder.

Remus merely pulled away, going over to whisper in Roman’s ear, nudging him closer to the cliff’s edge. “Go on then, do it if you're so brave. Jump.”

Roman took a few steps back. Steeling himself, he got a running start and dived off the cliff and into the ocean.

The fall surprisingly didn’t scare him. He focused on his breathing, tucking his head and extending his arms the way he was taught. He felt droplets of water hit his face. One last deep breath and-

Dark. Cold. Wet. Pain?

Roman opened his eyes as he struggled to get to shore. His arms and ribs were aching, he couldn’t move his left arm at all. He tried to kick up but couldn’t. The waves tossed him around, and each movement from his right leg made him want to scream. Was he going to die? He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t swim, which way was the shore, which way? Was he going to drown? Roman could have sworn he felt a hand grab his shirt. But before he could see who it was, if someone was even there at all, he lost consciousness.

***

Roman felt heavy, as if twenty pound weights were attached to his limbs. He couldn’t even open his eyes to see where he was. He tried to move but everything hurt, dull pain coursing through him. He thought he heard voices and he tried to focus on them.

“...gonna be okay? I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I tried to…”

“...need to leave, I don’t want-”

“Please let me see him, sir, I have to see him-”

Slowly, he pried his eyes open. He could see machines, an IV dripping medicine into his arm. A whiteboard, a television.  _ “A hospital?” _ Memories came flooding back to him. Remus grinning, Dante standing behind him, jumping off the cliff, the ocean pulling Roman deep down…

_ “I’m alive…” _ he thought. By some miracle, he was alive. That hand he’d felt must have been real then.

With some difficulty, Roman turned his head towards the voices. Through a window he could see his dad, no, both of his dads. They were talking- arguing? with someone just out of view. And then another person was there, in black pajama pants and a red shirt. Roman knew that shirt; it was his shirt. “Remy?” He tried to call out louder but speaking proved to be difficult. He tried again but all that came out was a hoarse croak. He cleared his throat as Remy slipped past his dads and whoever else was standing there and came into his room. He looked tired, hair mussed and eyes red from crying.

“Rems… I-”

Remy shook his head, holding a hand up. “Nope. You don’t get to talk right now.” Roman fell silent, waiting for his boyfriend to say something.

“Roman Sterling Anderson. What in the name of all things coffee related were you thinking?! Dead Man’s Dive? Are you insane? What possessed you to even do something so dangerous? It’s called that for a  _ reason  _ you know! You could have…” Remy’s voice cracked, tears streaming down his face.

“Just- why? Why did you do it?” Remy moved closer and grabbed Roman’s hand.

Roman sighed, biting his lip. “Remus and Dante… they told me to meet them up there at the cliff and I did. Remus always makes fun of me, saying I’m not a ‘real man’ just because I wasn’t born as one. I hate it, and I just… I wanted to prove to them that I am a real man. I know it was reckless of me. I’m sorry. I’m okay though, please don’t cry?”

“You certainly don’t look okay. You need to be more careful, babe. Actually  _ think  _ for once before you go and do something stupid. Remus is a fucking jerk and an idiot, he doesn’t know anything. You’re a man, Ro, no matter what gender the dumb doctors assigned you when you were born.”

Roman smiled softly and gave Remy’s hand a squeeze. “You’re right. I’m sorry for being so stupid.” He glanced over at his dads outside, who were still arguing. “What’s going on out there? Are Dad and Pops okay?”

“Oh. Well, uh, your dads are really upset. Patton’s trying to get Logan to calm down. Dante’s here and Logan is furious at him.”

Roman gave Remy an incredulous look. “Dante? Dante McAlister? Why is he here?”

Remy shrugs. “Apparently he’s the one who dove in after you. It’s a miracle he didn’t get hurt. He’s refusing treatment, apparently. He just wanted to come in to see you, but your dads aren’t having it. I guess Dante came clean about everything that happened. Who knew a snake could have a conscience?”

Roman frowned. “Rems, can you tell my dads I’m awake? I just want to know when I can go home.”

Remy nodded, kissing Roman on the lips. Before he left, he said “Promise me you won’t do anything like this ever again?”

“I promise.”


End file.
